fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Alran; De Heldenproeven: hoofdstuk 17
Hoofdstuk 17: Het mysterie van Saphir ' ' Khaelen luisterde verveeld naar de oude man die een verhaal uit een lang vervlogen tijd vertelde. “En toen wij terug in het dorp aan kwamen, ja dat had je moeten zien, zo’n groo-“ “Ik ben er zeker van dat u vele interessante en spannende verhalen heeft te vertellen meneer, maar ik heb helaas weinig tijd. Weet u iets over de verdwijningen van de laatste dagen?” “Euh, niet echt. Maar dat doet me denken aan een verhaal, het was de zomer van 369-“ “Euhm, sorry meneer, maar ik moet doorgaan!’ “De jeugd van tegenwoordig, altijd zo’n haast…” mompelde de oude man toen Khaelen wegliep. Daar ben ik goed vanaf geraakt!'' Khaelen liep de markt, die nog maar net begonnen was, op.'' Hij was al de hele ochtend bezig met informatie te zoeken, maar had nog niet veel gevonden. Misschien zou hij op de markt iets ontdekken. “Verse vis! Verse vis!” riep een marktkramer. Aan de overkant riep een andere verkoper luider: “Gebraden kip! De beste kip van de streek!” De visverkoper keek boos naar de kippenverkoper. “De beste kip van de streek? Ge overschat uzelf wel echt eh Guido, u kip is niet te vreten!” “Wa zegt gij over mijn kip? Zwijg is en houd u bezig met uw stinkende vis Jeffrey!” “Stinkende vis? Hoe durft ge, mijn vis is zo vers als maar kan!” “Hoe kan uw vis ver zijn als we in het binnenland wonen?” Khaelen zuchtte en wandelde naar het viskraam. “Weet u iets over de verdwijningen van de laatste dagen?” Jeffrey keek hem schattend aan. “Ja, maar informatie is niet gratis. Wat dacht je van één of twee vissen, of misschien-“ “Als jij geen vis van hem koopt, geef ik je gratis informatie!” riep Guido. Khaelen draaide zich om en wandelde op hem af. “Dus, wat weet je over de verdwijningen?” vroeg hij. “Euh, wel, er zijn de laatste tijd enkele mensen plotseling verdwenen en…euh…wilt u misschien een kip?” Khaelen zuchtte. “Nee bedankt.” “Ziet ge wel Guido, niemand wilt uw kip!” Khaelen liet de 2 verkopers rustig met elkaar verder ruziën en wandelde verder. Een man die fruit verkocht keek Khaelen aan en riep: “Wil je meer weten over de verdwijningen?” “Ja! Heel graag!” zei Khaelen terwijl hij op hem afwandelde. De verkoper was lang en had verward haar, zijn ogen hadden een opvallende, grijze kleur, hij hield een appel vast die hij af en toe in de lucht smeet, om hem vervolgens terug op te vangen. “Wel, wat weet je al?” “Sinds deze week zijn er al meer dan 20 mensen op mysterieuze wijze verdwenen, zowel hier, als in de omliggende, kleinere dorpen. Meer info heb ik nog niet gekregen van de mensen die ik ondervroeg.” “Hoe zou dat komen, denk je?” “Wat bedoel je? Ze weten het waarschijnlijk gewoonweg niet.” “Weten ze het niet? Of willen ze het niet zeggen?” “Waarom zouden ze liegen?” De man nam een hap van de appel en haalde zijn schouders op. “Heb je al nagedacht waarom de mensen zijn verdwenen? Misschien zijn ze wel vrijwillig weggegaan, en als dat waar is, waarom zouden ze weg zijn gegaan?” Daar moest Khaelen over nadenken. “Appel?” vroeg de man terwijl hij zijn appel naar Khaelen uitstak. De Ingoyaam sloeg met zijn hamer op zijn aambeeld. “Wat moet je?” zei hij. “Ik weet niet meer dan jij, mijn zus is ook verdwenen en ze liet niks van zich weten.” De Ingoyaam gromde waardoor Khaelen zijn grote hoektanden kon zien. “Hoewel we de laatste tijd nogal vaak ruzie hadden,” voegde hij stil toe. Een man liep op Khaelen af, hij droeg versleten kleren en het leek alsof hij zich al weken niet meer had gewassen. “Een aalmoes alstublieft heer?” Khaelen gaf hem een muntstuk. De man bedankte hem en liep weg. Khaelen zag dat er meerdere, arme mensen bij elkaar zaten rond een klein vuurtje. “Wat doen al die daklozen hier,” vroeg hij. De Ingoyaam haalde zijn neus op. “Daar heb jij zeker geen last van ridder, de laatste tijd moeten we serieus wat meer belastingen betalen, en niet iedereen kan daar mee leven. Maar in de steden is het niet altijd beter dus sommige blijven ze hier zitten.” Khaelen luisterde niet echt naar hem, hij zat te diep in gedachten verzonken. “Misschien kan je Zotte Friedrich raadplegen?” zei de Ingoyaam. Khaelen werd wakker van zijn dagdroom. “Zotte Friedrich?” “Een kluizenaar die in een hutje in het Brandenbos woont, niet ver van het dorp. Af en toe dwaalt hij naar hier af en vertelt één of ander vreemd verhaal. Misschien weet hij hier meer over, al zou ik niet te hard hopen, hij praat vooral onzin.” “Oké bedankt,” zei Khaelen die alweer vertrokken was. Op de weg naar het bos zag Khaelen enkele mensen wandelen, ze droegen redelijk versleten kleren en alle had slechts een kleine zak spullen bij. “Waar gaan jullie heen?” vroeg Khaelen beleefd. “We kunnen hier niet leven, we hebben niet genoeg geld, geen inkomsten, we gaan naar Sheran om een nieuw leven te zoeken.” “Sheran? Dat is wel een heel eind wandelen.” “Weten we, maar we kunnen geen paarden betalen. We hopen dat we onderweg in andere dorpen kunnen rusten en eten. Het is allemaal de schuld van de elite en van koning Dura met zijn nieuwe belastingen. Omdat Azèr moeilijk doet over een nieuw handelscontract zeggen ze.” Khaelen keek de vrouw aan met medelijden. Niet iedereen heeft het zo goed. Hoewel ze volgens mij overdrijft, sinds de ridderacademie heb ik geleerd dat armen de elite altijd overal de schuld van geven. “Waar gaat u heen?” vroeg de vrouw. “Ik? Oh ik ga niet ver, ik moet in het Brandenbos iemand ontmoeten.” “Ik zou oppassen, ik heb vreemde verhalen gehoord over dat bos.” “Agh, ik verzeker u dat ik al wat gewend bent. Nog veel succes met uw reis!” “Bedankt,” zei de vrouw, “U ook.” Khaelen snapte waarom de vrouw bang was van het woud, dat was namelijk bijzonder dichtbegroeid voor een woud in Shiraz, hij voelde zich bijna terug in Swarp of Kanta. Maar voor de rest leek het woud volkomen normaal, tenminste, dat dacht hij totdat hij enkele bomen zag met gezichten. In het schors van de bomen waren boze gezichten gekrabd. Khaelen keek er even naar, maar wandelde weer verder. “Die mensen maken zich druk om ni- WOW!” Khaelen dook opzij en ontweek net op tijd een boomstam die vast hing aan touwen en gevaarlijk heen en weer zwierde. Khaelen keek terug naar het pad waarlangs hij zojuist was gekomen en zag dat hij op een touw was gaan staan. Ik moet één of andere valstrik hebben geactiveerd, wie die Friedrich ook is, hij wilt niet gestoord worden. Khaelen wandelde verder, plotseling hoorde hij iets, geritsel. Hij wandelde naar het geluid toe en zag een man in een gewijd met een kap over zijn hoofd op de grond zitten. Khaelen zag zijn gezicht niet, maar hij zag wel dat de man iets aan het doen was, al wist hij niet wat. Khaelen trok zijn zwaard en riep: “Geen trucjes!” De man draaide zich om, hij had een lange, grijze, onverzorgde baard en onverzorgd haar in dezelfde kleur. Zijn kledij was versierd met vreemde sieraden die eigenlijk gewoon zeer goedkoop en onnozel leken. De man zijn handen zaten vol met bessen, net zoals zijn mond. Hij keek Khaelen verbaasd aan slikte de bessen door. “Zo ben ik nog niet eerder begroet,” zei hij met een schaterlach, “Ik ben Friedrich, welkom in mijn woud!” Ze wandelden een openplek in het bos binnen, Khaelen zag dat er aan de bomen vreemde netten hingen? “Waarvoor dienen die?” vroeg hij. “Oh, die zijn om vogels te vangen,” antwoordde hij nonchalant, “Zo stelen ze mijn groentjes niet.” “En…werkt dat?” “Weet ik niet, tot nu toe heb ik nog geen vogels gevangen, maar hé, spinnen doen toch hetzelfde en je ziet ook nooit iets in hun web hangen.” Friedrich begon te lachen, Khaelen kon niet met zekerheid zeggen of hij een grapje maakte of niet. “En wat waren al die bomen met gezichten erop?” “Agh, dat is gewoon om vreemdelingen af te schrikken, niemand wilt pottenkijkers.” Friedrichs huis zelf was zo vreemd als Khaelen het had verwacht, de buitenkant leek nog redelijk normaal, maar de binnenkant was versierd met vele vreemde dingen. Er stonden overal planten en het huis lag vol met rommel, aan de muur hing vreemde versiering, het leek wel alsof hij alles wat hij vond bij hield, en waarschijnlijk was dat ook zo. “Sorry voor de rommel,” zei Friedrich die wat schalen en vazen uit de wegsmeet, “Ik had geen bezoek verwacht, eigenlijk krijg ik nooit bezoek.” Hij begon te lachen. “Zet je, ik haal iets te drinken.” Khaelen ging voorzichtig in de stoel zitten die het stevigste leek. Friedrich kwam terug met twee bekers, er in zat een vreemde groene vloeistof. Khaelen nam een voorzichtig een slokje. Hij had geen idee naar wat het smaakte, maar hij had wel moeite het binnen te houden. Snel zette hij zijn beker op tafel en zei: “Eh, lekker. Wat is het?” “Oh dat wil je niet weten.” “Euh…” Khaelen wou het onderwerp snel veranderen en zei daarom. “Weet u misschien iets over de verdwijningen van de laatste tijd?” “Oh ja,” zei Friedrich iets serieuzer, “Vele mensen verdwijnen opeens, waarom zouden ze vertrekken?” “Euh, waarom denkt u dat ze vrijwillig weg zijn gegaan?” “Geen idee.” Friedrich begon terug te lachen. “Denkt u dat er iemand achter zit?” “Ja,” antwoordde Khaelen. “Waarom moet iedereen altijd iemand de schuld geven,” mompelde Friedrich, vervolgens zei hij luider: “Het begon allemaal met de verdwijning van Fredrikos, weet je, de majoor. Maar gisteren zag ik hem nog ronddwalen in het bos” “Wat? Dat kan niet, hij is dood.” “Hoe weet je dat zo zeker? Heb je zijn lichaam gezien?” “Wel nee, maar ik heb het gehoord van de graaf en waarom zou hij liegen?” “Geen idee, ik denk dat je iedereen altijd blindelings moet vertrouwen.” Hij begon terug te lachen. Khaelen werd boos, deze man zou hem niet helpen, hij kon maar beter weer vertrekken. “Bedankt voor de hulp en de…euh…thee? Ik moet weer gaan.” Hij stond op. “Waarom ben jij hier Khaelen?” vroeg Friedrich plots. Khaelen verschoot van deze, onverwachte vraag. “Euh, om u vragen te stellen over de verdwijningen, dat zei ik toch?” “Nee, waarom ben JIJ hier?” Khaelen zuchtte. “Om mijn naam te zuiveren?” “Van wat?” “Dat kan ik niet zeggen.” “Kan je dat niet zeggen? Of wil je het niet zeggen? Of weet je het misschien niet?” “Natuurlijk weet ik wel waarom ik gestraft ben!” riep Khaelen boos. Toch? ''Friedrich lachte. “Als jij het zegt. Het is handig dat we weten waarom we dingen doen, vind je niet? Maar soms zijn we ook te druk bezig met het gene wat we doen, dat we de rest niet kunnen zien.” Khaelen keek hem niet begrijpend aan. Friedrich lachte terug. “Ik zie dat je me niet begrijpt, geen probleem, dat heb ik zelf ook vaak. Misschien begrijp je het later.” Khaelen schudde zijn hoofd verward. “Ik moet nu echt gaan, daag.” Snel wandelde hij naar buiten. Pas toen hij bijna uit het bos was vroeg hij zich af hoe de man zijn naam kende. Khaelen sliep die nacht in een herberg, hij kon niet goed slapen. Als hij wakker was piekerde hij de hele tijd over wie de dader kon zijn, en als hij sliep kwamen zijn nachtmerries weer boven. Na een lange nacht ging Khaelen de volgende ochtend na een stevig ontbijt terug op pad. Hij had echt geen idee waar te beginnen. Zuchtend zat Khaelen op de rand van de waterput die in het midden van het plein stond. Khaelen zag dat al enkele mensen bezig waren hun marktkraampjes uit te stellen, onder andere de fruitverkoper van gisteren. Khaelen zag voor het eerst dat die een nogal vreemde ketting droeg, het was gemaakt van ijzer en versierd met blauwe en oranje stof. Toen hij Khaelen zag zwaaide hij even, Khaelen wandelde naar hem toe. “Hey,” zei de verkoper, “We hebben gisteren niet echt goed kennis gemaakt, ik heet Ziras.” “Khaelen,” antwoordde hij terwijl ze elkaars handen schudden. “Ja, dat weet ik,” antwoordde Ziras. “Dus,” zei Khaelen die een gesprek wou starten, “Ziras, dat is een ongebruikelijke naam.” “Ja, ik kom ook niet uit Alran.” “Vanwaar dan?” “Ik kom uit het Niemandsland, ik zat vroeger bij de Bende van Praemae.” Dat zei hij redelijk stil, alsof hij zich voor zijn verleden schaamde. Khaelen verstijfde toen hij dat hoorde. De Praemae waren huurlingen uit het Niemandsland die nogal een wrede reputatie hadden onder het Alraanse volk. “Ik ben van hen weggegaan nadat ik zag hoe vredig de mensen hier leefde,” voegde hij toe, “Ik hield niet van het leven als huurling, maar van dit leven hou ik wel.” ''Praemae dus, dan heb je vast ervaring met moord? Ik moet Zelos maar is spreken! '' '' Na dat gesprek vertrok Khaelen van de markt, onderweg kwam hij Guido nog tegen die mompelend zijn kraampje uitstelde. “Hey,” zei Khaelen. Guido draaide met zijn ogen. “Jij weer? Wat moet je nu?” “Ik ben direct weer weg hoor! Ik vroeg me alleen af of je iets meer weet over die fruitverkoper, Ziras?” “Dat is een rare knul, hij is van de Praemae, wist je dat? Of hij zat toch bij hen. Dat zijn rare mensen, die Praemae, je moet ze niet vertrouwen.” “Weet je of Ziras soms iets…speciaals doet?” “Wel, overlaatst zag ik hem ’s avonds het dorp verlaten, alleen en met een zak, ik weet niet wat erin zat.” Hmmm, wat is je geheim Ziras? '' '' Khaelen klopte op de deur van Zelos huis, deze deed open en begroette hem verrast. “Kom toch binnen Khaelen! Ik zal thee zetten.” Een beetje later zaten ze beiden in de living van Zelos thee te drinken. Zelos huis was niet zo bijzonder, het was iets duurder ingericht dan de gemiddelde Alraanse burger, maar nu niet al te speciaal. Het huis was ook niet zo groot, hoewel dat logisch was, Zelos woonde alleen. “Dus?” zei Zelos die zijn thee op tafel zette, “Hoe gaat het met jouw onderzoek.” “Ik heb al veel mensen aangesproken, maar bijna niemand wist me iets te zeggen. Alleen die ene kluizenaar zei iets speciaals, Friedrich heet hij.” “Zotte Friedrich?” zei Zelos verrast. “Ja,” antwoordde Khaelen, “Hij vertelde me dat hij Fredrikos soms in zijn bos zag rondlopen. Fredrikos de majoor.” Zelos verslikte zich bijna in zijn thee. Hij keek Khaelen verrast aan, maar op een vreemde manier, hij leek wel boos. Dat duurde maar een seconde, vervolgens lachte hij. “Fredriks is dood Khaelen, je moet die zotte kluizenaar niet geloven, hij kraamt onzin uit.” “Dat is niet het enige, ik hoorde dat Ziras, de fruitverkoper, ’s nachts soms het dorp verlaat met een zak, richting het Brandenbos.” “Je hebt het gehoord? Heb je ook echte bewijzen.” “Wel…niet echt, maar-“ “Khaelen, je kunt niet gewoon mensen beschuldigen zonder bewijs!” “Er is nog iets, Ziras zat bij de Praemae.” “Ja dat weet ik, wat is er mee? De Praemae zijn huurlingen met misschien enkele vreemde tradities, maar het zijn geen criminelen en Ziras zit er niet eens meer bij!’ “Maar hij weet wel hoe hij moet moorden, en hoe hij moe-“ “Genoeg! Ik wil er niks meer over horen.” Hij klonk boos. Khaelen zuchtte. “Ja, Zelos.” Dan zoek ik het wel alleen uit! '' '' Ziras opende de deur van zijn huis voorzichtig, hij keek eerst naar links en daarna naar rechts, er was niemand. Hij pakte de zak vast en liep naar buiten, vervolgens sloot hij snel de deur en wandelde geruisloos verder. Toen hij de rand van het dorp bereikte keek hij nog een laatste keer om. Daarna liep hij stil naar het Brandenbos. Wat hij niet zag was dat Khaelen hem al de hele tijd volgde, geruisloos vanuit de schaduwen. Wat heb je te verbergen Ziras? Het was moeilijk om Ziras niet kwijt te raken in het dichtbegroeide bos, hij kon niet te dicht bij komen, want dan zou de Praemae hem zien, maar toch lukte het om niet gezien te worden. Hij kwam uit bij een klif met daarin een grot, deze plaats was zo goed verstopt dat Khaelen wist dat hij hem nooit gevonden zou hebben. Voorzichtig wandelde hij de grot binnen, deze was eerder een natuurlijke gang. Aan het einde vond hij een stevige, stenen poort die openstond. De poort leek was heel dik en leek wel onverwoestbaar, en dat was niet het enige, hij voelde wat leek op magie. Beschermingsspreuken? Wat is dit voor plek, ik denk dat het niet de bedoeling is dat iemand hem vindt. Nieuwsgierig maar ook een beetje bang wandelde Khaelen naar binnen. Hij had geluk dat Ziras de poort had laten openstaan, waarschijnlijk omdat hij direct terug zou weggaan, want Khaelen zou hem nooit hebben open gekregen. Khaelen trok zijn zwaard en sloop naar binnen, daar stond een klein groepje mensen. Ziras stond met zijn rug naar hem toe gedraaid, hij sprak tegen twee mannen, de één was iets ouder en had een baard waarin Khaelen al wat grijze haren zag, de ander kwam Khaelen erg bekend voor. Die keek plotseling op en keek Khaelen recht in zijn ogen, nu herkende hij hem, het was Fredrikos! Wat?! Die was toch dood? Had Friedrich dan toch gelijk? ''Jammer genoeg leek het alsof Fredrikos hem ook herkende. Hij trok zijn zwaard en schreeuwde: “Indringer!” Khaelen sprong naar voor en Ziras sprong met een klein schreeuwtje aan de kant. De andere man trok nu ook zijn zwaard. “Wie ben je?” vroeg hij. “Ik weet wie dit is,” zei Fredrikos, “De heldhaftige ridder Khaelen, is het niet? Of gewoon Khaelen, jij was toch je titel kwijt geraakt?” “Jij was toch dood!” spuugde Khaelen hem toe. Fredrikos gromde. “Wel, het ziet er naar uit dat het Dura niet gelukt is me te laten doden.” “Wat? Waarom zou Dura iemand laten doden, en waarom jou?” “Wat doe je hier? Hoe heb je deze plek gevonden?” vroeg de andere man. “Wel, zei Khaelen terwijl hij naar Ziras keek, “Voor een Praemae ben je wel makkelijk te volgen.” Ziras slikte angstig. Khaelen keek rond, hij was in een of andere vreemde ruimte. Er waren gangen en stenen pilaren, deuren die uit te leken komen op andere kamers, het leek alsof hij het begin van iets veel groter had ontdekt! “Wat is dit voor iets? Een ondergrondse organisatie?” Khaelen zag dat er enkele mensen bang naar hem keken van om de hoek van een gang. ''Wacht, er zitten kinderen tussen! Khaelen hief zijn zwaard hoger en wees ermee naar de mensen. “Wie zijn dat? Gijzelen jullie hen? Gijzelen jullie kinderen?” “Nee!” riep de man met de baard, “Je draait helemaal door, het zijn burgers die hier komen schuilen.” “Schuilen voor wat?” “Voor Dura, voor zijn toorn, voor de armoede.” “Wat bedoel je? Wat zeg je allemaal?” “Heb je het dan echt niet gezien?” vroeg Ziras stil, “Al de arme mensen in Saphir? Al de droevige mensen? Al de mensen die opzoek zijn naar een beter leven?” “Zwijg jij!” riep Khaelen hem toe, “Wat zit er zelfs in die zak? Wapens?” “Nee,” Ziras opende de zak, er zaten groenten en fruit in, “Voedsel voor deze mensen. “Wat…wa…” Khaelen liet zijn zwaard zakken en greep pijnlijk naar zijn hoofd, in zijn gedachten hoorde hij vele dingen. Dood hen, het zijn rebellen! Je bent gek Khaelen! Vertrouw Dura niet! “Khaelen!” Hij verschoot zo hard dat hij zijn zwaard liet vallen toen hij iemand achter hem hoorde roepen, het was Zelos. Hij greep Khaelen bij de arm. “Zelos, wat doe je hier? Wat is dit?” vroeg Khaelen verbaasd. Zelos glimlachte naar hem en zei vriendelijk: “Je bent in de war Khaelen. Kom mee, ik moet je iets tonen.” Ze kwamen aan bij wat de overblijfselen van een afgebrand dorp. Khaelen sprong van zijn paard en keek verbaasd rond. “Wat is er hier gebeurd?” vroeg hij. Zelos wandelde droevig naar hem toe. “Dit was ooit een mooi dorp, vroeger kwam ik hier soms is naar toe en ik herinner nog dat iedereen zo gelukkig was. Die tijd is jammer genoeg voorbij.” “Wat is er gebeurd?” “Dit dorp leed net zoals vele anderen onder de recente belastingverhogingen van Dura, maar dat is niet het enige wat Dura doet, hij maakt de regels strenger en straft zij die hen niet volgen harder. Dit dorp was werd ook gestraft nadat ze zich tegen Dura verzette door te weigeren te betalen.” “Nee, dat kan ni-“ “Op een avond kwamen er soldaten die het dorp plunderden, de mensen vermoordde en de huizen platbrandden. Zij die het overleefden kwam naar ons, dat is wat we zijn Khaelen, een vluchtelingen oord. Een ondergrondse beweging die de mensen helpt die zich verzetten tegen Dura.” “Jullie zijn…rebellen?” “Dat is een manier om het te zeggen.” “Maar…Dit kan niet! Hoe heb ik dit niet gezien?” “Het lag al de hele tijd in je zicht Khaelen, maar je was te hard bezig met het herstellen van je eigen eer dat je het niet kon zien. Weet je wel met hoeveel arme mensen je in Saphir hebt gesproken?” Khaelen zweeg. “En hoe zit het dan met Fredrikos?” vroeg hij na een tijdje. “Dura vroeg aan hem om een ongehoorzaam dorp te plunderen,” zei Zelos, “Net zoals dit dorp. Fredrikos weigerde dus hij moest sterven, wij konden hem redden.” Khaelen wandelde tussen de hopen as, hij kon nog zien waar de huizen stonden. Vertrouw Dura niet. Misschien had Qhara toch gelijk? Ben ik te geobsedeerd geweest door mijn opdrachten, dat ik vergat wat een ridder zijn betekend? “Hoe weet ik dat je de waarheid spreekt?” “Dat weet je niet, maar als je goed kijkt, zal je er vanzelf achter komen?” “Verdwijnen er daarom mensen? Komen ze naar jullie omdat ze…” “Omdat ze bang zijn? Ja.” “Dit is illegaal, dat weet je toch. Ik moest uitzoeken wat er hier gebeurde en nu weet ik het. Als het aan Aequa verteld, zal hij jullie vinden en straffen.” “Ik ga je niet tegen houden Khaelen, wat je aan Aequa verteld is jouw keuze, maar ik weet dat je juist zal kiezen.” Khaelen keek naar de grond. Wat moet ik doen? Als ik het niet aan Aequa vertel riskeer ik mijn eer niet terug te winnen, maar wat gebeurd er met al die mensen als ik niet lieg, en wat als Zelos de waarheid spreekt? Wat als de overheid hun eigen volk in de steek heeft gelaten? Wat als het hun niks kan schelen? *vorig hoofdstuk *volgend hoofdstuk(komt binnenkort) Categorie:Alran Categorie:Alran: hoofdstukken Categorie:Woudpoot Categorie:Woudpoot: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal